far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Reticulum Education
Early Childhood Education While serfs and freeman who are under the domain of Reticulum are only required to join schooling at the age of 6, Nobles tend to start education as early as 2 years of age. Most of this is done by private tutors, family members or Fornax Scintillex. While every noble family has the option to institute their own educational program onto their children, grooming them for a specific path according to their own customs and traditions, the House has a standardized education profile that is followed by most nobles. Primary Education Due to the archipelago nature of Aomori, “public” schools tend to always be boarding schools. Thus education takes place throughout the whole day, 3 3-hour blocks of schooling block broken up by 2 hour breaks. Generalized education lasts until the age of 14. At the age of 10, Nobles undergo a fully graded dueling and crafting regimen, being assessed by their teachers to be put on a more specialized pathway that fits their personal strengths. By the age of 14 each Reticulum student has the skills and training necessary to potentially join either branch of the House. Serfs and Freeman get “Workplace Education Specialization Training” (W.E.S.T.) where they learn the basics of a variety of possible jobs such as farming, machinery management, and hospitality services. This continues for serfs and freemen until the age of 14, when they are adults and move on to actual work placement. ''' '''After the Reticulum noble is graded for their regimen, they are put into a more focused course in the field they are recommended to. This consists of general classes that take up one of the 3 hour blocks of the school day (repair and maintenance for Crafters and sparring and weapon care for Wielders). After four years, when the child goes through their trials at the Baffin Trial Festival at 14 and becomes a full fledged adult, they choose their pathway. This is done to remove parents from forcing a choice onto their children, though pressure and tradition still hold sway. Secondary Education Wielder Education Wielders are brought into a year course of philosophy, practical training and generalized combat along with standard adolescent schooling. A wielder is taught to fight with a wide variety of weapons and unarmed, to have a general idea of what they lean towards in their combat styles. At age 15, the true training begins. Students are recommended to various schools and join tutelage directly under a Yaksha for the majority of their time. They move into the dojo, are required to follow the Yaksha’s orders and guidelines as though they are a direct superior, though changing schools is allowed if desired. The student has a choice of continuing education during the mornings or keep it as a “free time” period. The afternoon and evenings are completely devoted to training under the Yaksha. This continues until the age of 18 (or earlier if they’re gifted), in which all official schooling finishes and the newly graduated Rakshasa decides their life path. Crafter Education In a similar vein, crafters take a year of schooling into the various methods and ideologies of crafting. Where schooling before 14 was very generalized and focused on repair, this year is devoted to detailing the various types of weapons and how to build them. Starting at small and handheld weapons such as pistols and knives to complicated and massive weapons such as singularity cannons and planet busters. After this year, at around 15, the students work under a Kannushi in a field they are interested in. Similar to wielders, they graduate to full Shinkan status at 18. However, prodigies can graduate early if they have potential. (Or political influence) Post-Secondary Education After full graduation, the Reticulum has a wide variety of educational and vocational pathways. While plenty strike out on their own, aiming to learn from experience, many also choose to continue their education. Both sides might stay with their teacher and progress in their studies, working as a teacher’s assistant to the workshop or dojo. Others explore different schools of thought and techniques. Others disappear for years, retreating to a place of self reflection and personal training. Category:House Reticulum Category:Education